Puppies Wolves and Chocobos
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: takes place during their escape.. Zack tells cloud a story to help pass the time
1. Chapter 1

He never wanted this; never wanted to see the boy in the terrible state he was in. He wanted the blonde to keep his purity and innocence; but he could do nothing. Now the boy was tainted; just like him; Sephiroth; Genesis;_ Angeal...._ The last name stung at his heart and made his chest feel even tighter. His hand tried to instinctively reach for the cross-shaped scar on his chin but he found it impossible to move his arms; they felt heavy and even when he tried desperately he couldn't move them in his weakened state.

**"SOLDIER is like a den of monsters..."**

Bright blue glowing orbs were masked as he tightly shut his eye lids to fight back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. _You're not a monster Cloud... They could never make you a monster..._

His heart ached even more as his eyes fluttered open; Cloud's own blank glowing eyes seemed to stare into his. Zack knew they couldn't see a thing; thus staring into his eyes was fruitless but still... _I promise...I'll get you out..._ His heart felt like it was breaking more and more the longer he watched the boy floating lifelessly in the tall cylinders in front of him. Every so often Zack would come to; but it seemed like he was useless. He couldn't get his body to move the way he wanted it too; the way he needed it too. Sometimes he doubted his own promise to the helpless boy before him. _Angeal... Is there no one I can save? _

His burning blue eyes focused on the clock in the corner of the room; it was difficult to see the exact time through the thick Mako prison but Zack found he could make out the clock well enough for a round about answer. _Noon...._ Zack's eyes focused back on his blonde companion in soft apology; it would start again soon. They would release pure Mako in the diluted tanks; tubes running into the cylinder through the top would pump the foul green liquid in around noon everyday. First Cloud; than Zack. Zack tried to reach forward; his fingers ghosted over the glass as he watched in horror. The green liquid began to release from the top of the tank; the green clouds swirling to mix in with the paler green fluid inching closer and closer to Cloud. The liquid soon reached Cloud and it began like it always did; Zack's stomach turned as the guilt rose in his throat. Cloud's half-lidded eyes shot wide open as he body began to jerk taking in the foreign substance. The convulsions were violent at first; bubbles of choked Mako spewed from the boys mouth as he desperately tried to cough it back up; reject it. The pale form reached for Zack; his lips moving but no words could be read of them it was to jumbled. The hand would only reach half way; like it always had; and for a brief moment the boys glowing blue and green Mako eyes would fall on Zack pleading for him to help. Or at least that's what Zack felt that the empty eyes were doing; than they would fall half-lidded as the Mako overcame the boys delicate form. He would return to his lifeless floating; eyes hollow and glowing a unnatural tint due to the Mako; his skin grew paler and paler; his body thinner and weaker. Zack could see everyday his body desperately fighting... and losing...

Zack's eyes now raised the the green cloud's now swirling above his own head as the tubes pumped in the infectious liquid. He grit his teeth and squeezed his lids shut trying to tighten his hands into tight fists; they only managed to twitch. He was slowly losing conciseness as the Mako began to make his body convulse. A manic laughter echoed through Zack's mind; _How could you ever save anyone? Cloud will die; You will die; Everyone; Everything you know... Don't fool yourself.. You'll never be able to save anyone...._

_"**How can you even call yourself a SOLDIER?"**_

That voice.... Angeal?

Zack forced his eyes to open; his breath caught in his Mako filled lungs; it burned it was painful but not as painful as the image before him. Angeal stood in front of the tube he floated dorment in; his eyes were filled with disgust but perhaps he deserved to be looked that way. He tried to reach forward; tried to reach past the glass to see if the image before him was real. A-Angeal...!

"**I don't need such a pathetic SOLDIER."**

Angeal turned to walk away; Zack fought harder to move, ' Angeal!! Wait!! Don't go!! ' Zack wanted to scream his eyes burned; his jaw clamped so tight it hurt, 'Angeal...'

Zack closed his eyes and looked away; he felt his body being pulled, it made him feel heavier and heavier than suddenly he felt weightless. Zack blinked his eyes open to find himself standing among the cloud's and sky. A lone feather dropped catching his vision; his eyes followed it longingly as it floated down through the air. It slowly drifted down to where he stood rippling against the liquid floor; he felt a determination and drive build within him that he hadn't felt in a long time. He looked up to the sky and spoke out to Angeal not sure if the man would hear him, but he needed to ask, "Those wings of yours... Lend them to me as well..."

Zack felt a heavy push against his body as he was thrust from his dream back into reality; back into his tank. We won't die like this... I won't allow it!!! Zack screamed as he pounded against the tank regaining a strength he had thought he had lost. With one last heave the glass tank shattered as the green liquid pushed out from it's enclosure sending Zack along with it. His chest heaved as he coughed up the remaining liquid that had evaded his lungs for so long. His first breaths of real air painful but he welcomed it. The sound of rushed feet quickly approached him and without warning he held onto his new formed strength and rendered the man unconcious ; a scientist working under Hojo. Zack pushed himself up to stand only needing to hold the desk for a moment before he managed to command his unsteady legs to work properly. He worked his way to Cloud's tank and ghost his fingers over the glass, "C-Clo..ud..." Zack frowned at his voice; he hadn't heard it in so long; it was rasped and low nothing like his once chipper voice. But that didn't matter; right now what mattered was his promise to save the boy right in front of him. He drained the Mako and released the door to the tank; Cloud fell forward into Zack's arms; Zack stumbling a little against his weight. A ghost of a smile swept across Zack's face, 'How long has it been since the last time I could hold you...?' He wanted to speak but decided against it; the boy wouldn't have heard him and after the commotion he had just made. It would be wise to quietly sneak there way out of this damned prison and out of Hojo's clutches for good.

Zack smiled affectionately as he ruffled the boys hair and spoke in a soft whisper, "I promise I'll get you out of here chocobo head..."

Zack pulled the motionless boy's arm up and wrapped his arm over his shoulder holding his waist to support the boy. Zack managed to find a spare empty room; he needed to get Cloud out of the Mako soaked clothes he was in. Cloud didn't have a tolerance to the Mako thus the state he was in; it pained Zack to see him like this. It pained him even more at the thought that he might have taken too long; he might be to late. But Zack had to fight; he wasn't going to lose someone else; he had already lost so much... he wasn't about to lose Cloud as well. After finding a spare SOLDIER uniform; a pail and a rag; he filled the pale was warm water and returned to the room. He stripped the boy of the soaked clothes and began washing the residue of the Mako from his skin. The substance had tinted his pale skin but thankfully Zack found it came off rather easily. He paused every once in a while as the cloth would find yet another scar on the broken boy's body; he would stare fixated as the emotions rose to choke him. The things he would do if he ever got his hands around that slimy man Hojo's neck. Cloud began to shiver, "Sorry there Cloudy... You must be getting cold. Let's get you dressed ok?" He dressed Cloud in the SOLDIER 1st Class uniform and smiled, "It suits you! It really looks good on you Cloud."

Zack paused to look around the room; they couldn't stay here for the night; they had to find somewhere safe... Somewhere close... his mind reminded him. He sighed softly as he ruffled the boy's drying blonde spikes. He pulled the boy onto his back; wrapping the frail arms around his neck and holding him up by the boys thin legs. Everything about Cloud seemed fragile; thin; breakable. As Zack snuck from the building avoiding the guard and slipping away into the darkness he whispered softly to Cloud in a hushed whisper, "I won't let them take you back. Don't worry..."

Zack found safety in a near by cave; it was dark and damp and not so much the greatest place to get some shut eye; but it was safe. It was far enough away and hidden enough that no one would be able to find it; at least not until the early afternoon the following day but Zack planned on being far away by that time. He settled the boy down in the cave before gathering some wood for a fire. It only took him a few minutes to gather enough wood to last them through the night. He quickly returned and smiled in relief that the boy hadn't moved from where he positioned him; it was bitter sweet. He piled the wood and started a fire with his materia; thankfully Hojo hadn't taken the time to meddle with his materia or his sword. Zack scoffed, "Probably didn't think we'd have a chance to use it again..."

Zack smiled over to Cloud, "Showed him, huh?"

Zack's smiled only faded slightly as he sat down next to Cloud and pulled the shivering boy closer to him. The boy only responded with a low groan; eyes just as hollow as they had been in the holding tanks. Zack sighed as he played with the blondes hair trying to soothe the troubled boy. Zack tilted his head back against the cold rocks of the cave wall. The poking of the sharp edges of some of the rocks made his brow twitch but it didn't matter; it wasn't so bothersome unlike the huddled form beside him. He wished for sleep to overtake him; he knew he needed it; knew, but that hadn't changed anything. He couldn't sleep. Whether it was the blonde now holding his shirt in tightly balled fists or the Mako still running through his system he just couldn't sleep. Zack returned his gaze to the blonde holding tightly onto him; he could only pull the boy closer to try to comfort him. Even as he continued to caress the boy's hair the young one held tightly to him didn't seem to relax. His small body was ridged his eyes slightly parted to view absolutely nothing but the Mako clouding them; there had to be something he could do. A sad smiled graced Zack's face as his free hand touched the scar on his chin, "How about... a story... Cloud?" Zack looked to the boy tilting his head as if waiting for an answer he knew he wouldn't hear. Zack only chuckled, "Fine. Fine. Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you anyway!" Zack tapped his chin in thought before pointing his index up at the sudden idea which he almost burst out, "Puppies, Wolves, and Chocobos!" The sudden movement made Cloud shift and groan; the timing only made Zack laugh softly, "Come on Cloudy... I thought real hard on that one; I promise I'll make it good."

Zack gathered the boy in his arms and rested him in his lap; Cloud still held tightly onto his shirt as he seemed to bury his head into the nape of Zack's neck. Zack,without even noticing doing so, returned his left hand to playing with the blonde spikes dancing around Cloud's head.

"Where to begin... Might as well start it off like the classics! Once upon a time there was a young pup who grew restless in his small pack. The pup wanted nothing more than to make something of himself; start his own pack; become a hero. So one day the pup did just that; he left his small pack, even with his mother's disapproval, to join an elite pack of wolves. The pup was still young and naive; still very lively and full of energy; so when the pup approached the large den of the elite group of wolves he was shunned. The lower ranks of the wolves snickered at the pup; didn't believe he was serious enough to become an Alpha. They teased him and belittled him; it didn't matter how much they did however, the young pup was determined and he wouldn't let some low rank wolves make him lose sight of his dream. Soon the young pup's determination caught the eye's of an Alpha wolf...," Zack voice trailed off at that last sentence as he took a deep breath to calm his pained heart.

Cloud groaned again and Zack allowed his lips to twitch into a smile, "Sorry... got a little side tracked there... Ok, I'll tell you a little more but than this guy needs to get some rest too you know..." Zack wasn't sure if he could rest but telling Cloud his story seemed to soothe his racing mind; either that or his body was just that damned tired and he was just boring himself but who really cared about those minor details anyway?

"So, the wolf took the young pup under his wing; he taught the young pup everything he knew. He bestowed all his wisdom to the eager pup; even when the pup seemed hopeless to ever absorb any of his teachings. Than a day came when the wolf asked the pup what his dreams were. The pup piped up without any hestitation; clear determination in his bark, 'To be a hero!' The wolf smiled to the pup and ruffled the young pups ears with his large paw, 'Hold on to your dreams,' he said. The pup only looked to his mentor and blink before the wolf finally finished, 'If you want to be a hero you have to hold on to your dreams and also---your pride.' The young pups confusion slowly turned into a grin as he realized his mentors words. The pup wanted to make the Alpha proud; and he would do his best..."

Zack looked away from Cloud and up to the ceiling of the darkened cave. Would Angeal... be proud of me...? Zack with a long yawn began to close his eyes as he fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning came quickly; it was Zack's turn to groan as he stared at the outside light unappealingly. He slept well; probably the first decent sleep in ages; but he had to command his body to wake up and move. They weren't far enough to be free of worry yet; they still had a ways to go. Zack hauled the boy onto his back again greeting the boy with a quick morning before starting out. They walked through what seemed like an endless sea of forest; Zack was hopeful that they would make it out to a clearing or even see a town. Any sign of life would have been more than welcomed; well other than prowling monsters of course. Zack soon grew annoyed with the quiet and Cloud's groans of response to their travels and decided to pipe up.

"Wellllllll... I know how your dying to hear the rest of my story so where did I leave off.... Oh... I know! Ok sooooooo....," Zack smiled as he pondered where to pick up the story.

"Angeal taught the pup that he needed to be strong in order to become an Alpha. You see; as an Alpha you need to protect your pack. You had to be calm and attentive; which is why the pup wasn't accepted as becoming an Alpha in the first place; but the wolf had seen something in the pup that he knew would make a fine Alpha none the less. The wolf took the Alpha through a pack's rival territory; they had attacked a few from our pack and now it was only right to return the favor. Not for revenge as the pup had originally thought; but rather to bring a balance and order between the two packs. If the elite pack had just bowed down without a fight than they would surely be attacked again and again; kind of like a test of power and strength. Thus the Alpha wolf was requested to bring 'balance'; and in the process the wolf had asked if the pup could accompany him. This finally gave the pup a chance to prove that he was fit to be an Alpha; to finally become a part of the elite pack. The young pup fought bravely away from the wolf; the wolves's training made him strong, determined, confident, and maybe a bit to cocky. Two of the larger males from the pack seemed to have been defeated but the pup let his guard down to early. A third caught the young one off guard thankfully the wolf jumped in to save the young pup's hide," Zack smiled softly as he remised, "The pack's leader had still given the young pup recongnition for doing so well; but the young pup wasn't allowed into the ranks of the elite Alpha's just yet."

After walking for a few hours Zack decided to take a break; he set Cloud down who whimpered at the loss of contact, "Don't worry... I'm just gonna find us something to eat. I won't go far; be back soon alright?" He asked the hollow form as he ruffled the boy's blonde hair once more. He didn't take to long; perhaps a little less than a half an hour. He managed to get ahold of a deer and some fruits; starting a fire he prepared the meat and took a bite of one of the apples he found. Once finished eating himself he feed Cloud carefully, "I suppose I should tell you more of my little story. Well; guess it's not so little; it's actually really really long huh? That's ok... we'll probably be hanging out for a while anyway huh Cloudy?"

"Soon the pup had found himself alone... The elite pack of Alpha's were slowly dissolving because of unrest and many unanswered questions that surfaced through it's ranks. It seemed something menacing lurked within the pack of elite wolves; and the young pup's mentor just happened to be one of the pack searching for the answers. The pup was quickly made into an Alpha not to long after; but he didn't feel the pride he thought he would feel nor the happiness he thought he would have. The young pup remembered when his mentor had told him that he had nominated the small pup for Alpha; how the young pup pounced the larger wolf with eager excitement and affection. He thought that was how he was supposed to feel; but he didn't. He felt alone for a long time; confused and struggling to find his mentor and the truth behind the elite."

Zack's expression suddenly softened and he ruffled the young one's hair, "But! Soon someone... unexpected... came into the young pup's life. A shy and slightly clumsy chocobo. The chocobo had similar dreams as the pup though he wasn't as confident; but the young pup knew that the chocobo could become someone great; perhaps even better than the elite." Zack nudged the boy, "He just needed to have some confidence in himself..."

"The young pup met with his mentor soon after that; but not in the way he would have wished. He thought that he could change the Alpha's mind; bring him back to the pack of elite but he was wrong. What the Alpha had uncovered.... The alpha asked the pup to do the unspeakable. The pup was to...," Zack fought back a choked sob, "The alpha died there... at the pup's own paws. **'You did well pup. I'm counting on you for the rest. Never forget your pride,**' the last words his mentor spoke...Pride is a troublesome thing Cloud..."

Zack wiped his eyes from the tears that threatened to fall; and stood picking Cloud back up to begin their journey once again.

"The young pup thought he was alone; but he should have known better. Even after the Alpha was gone he still had someone there....," Zack smiled and looked over his shoulder at Cloud before looking forward again at the stretch of scenery before them.

"The pup spent quite some time with the chocobo soon after; determined to be the mentor that the late alpha was for him for his chocobo friend. He told the chocobo; ordered him.... to never lose his dreams or give up his pride..."

Zack wondered what he should tell next; he didn't want to speak about the experiments or Nibelheim; he didn't want to upset Cloud... he had to laugh at that... he wasn't even sure if the boy could here him; but it was nice to think so. He better continue the story on a different note.

"The more time the pup spent with the chocobo; the more he felt himself gravitated towards the squawking bird. The pup teased the chocobo but only to hide that he thought the chocobo's gestures and clumsy antics were adorable. He found the chocobo adorable," Zack corrected himself. "He wanted to protect his friend and keep him safe. He never told the chocobo about how he felt around his friends. That he really thought of him as more than just his pupil; more than just a friend or mere loved one. He was afraid to tell the chocobo this; that he fell in love for the young cadet...er...," Zack scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry bout' that slip o' the tongue...." Zack frowned as he looked to the young cadet rested against his back; face still unchanged staring blankly forward. "Cloud... I promise... I'll protect you..."

Zack sighed in relief as they were offered a ride; the man was a quite a bit older than the two and he drove a rather small yellow truck. But it was better than walking around in the desert with a unconscious teen strapped to his back.

Zack looked over to the unconscious Cloud and smiled; which quickly faded as he felt the truck come to a complete stop.

"End of the line boys," The old man belted out as Zack lifted the boy out of the trucked and rushed for cover in the tall desert rocks near them. He hid Cloud safely; who would have known they were this unrelenting... they were so close he knew but close just didn't cut it. He would keep his promise.. He couldn't say goodbye; the words hung dry in his throat; it wasn't goodbye, there never would be a goodbye. He ruffled the boy's hair for what he knew would be the last time biting his lip to hold back the burning in his eyes. "Cloud...," his voice barely a whisper, "I-I love you... I'll keep my promise... forgive me."

Zack turned away from Cloud not noticing the young boy reach out for him as he walked away.

Cloud fights for consciousness but by the time he comes to it's raining and the ground is wet with not only water but blood. Cloud struggles to pull himself to Zack; he takes in the sight of the man below him trying to comprehend the situation.

"Z-Zack," the boys whisper with fearful and dripped with remorse; had he only woken up sooner. He couldn't have done much; but he could've stopped him from going. Something...Anything!! Zack struggled to speak, "On my..behalf..."

Cloud found himself repeating Zack's words confused by their meaning, "Your behalf..?"

"That's right," Zack winced in pain but continued, "You will..."

"You will..," Clouds brows creased together; he could feel his body lightly shaking.

"Continue living.. You are.. proof that I existed..."

Again Cloud found himself repeating the words; still lost at their meaning. Zack couldn't give up; he couldn't die... he couldn't leave him...

"I am.. proof that you existed..."

Zack using his remaining strength reaches to grasp the back of Cloud's head and brings it down to his chest, "My living... legacy..."

His hand falls and he whispers something; barely audible; but Cloud's not sure if he heard it correctly or not.

"Y-you.. love...," Cloud felt tears welling in his eyes as he moved to sit back up, "...Zack I..."

Before he could finish Zack pressed the buster sword in his hands; Zack forces one last smile as his last image on this world is the face of the one he loved; cherished and protected. He will live... and that's... enough... Zack's eyes soon grew dim. Cloud's own blue and green orbs searched desperately for signs of life; his mind screaming as reality impacted him all at once. _'Zack is gone.. Zack will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry... or get angry... what about me... what am I supposed to do? What about my pain...? My fingers are tingling... My mouth is dry... My eyes are burning..._' Cloud did the only thing he could do as he realized the price Zack had paid to save him; to protect him... he screamed in anguish. He screamed at the top of his lungs; the cry rang throughout his body. Dropping the buster sword he grasped at the now lifeless body of his friend.

"Zack... n-no....," Cloud buried his head into the remaining warmth that Zack provided; it was fading quickly; Cloud's grip around the man's broken body was bone crushing, "I-I love you..." A familiar voice rang through his ears and he shook violently knowing the voice would now only be a memory; **"Hold on to your dreams! If you want to become a hero you have to hold on to your dreams."**

Cloud sobbed wiping the mixture of blood, water, and tears from his face. He pulled himself up right taking the buster sword in his hands. He lingered for a moment longer but the image before him was to painful; he forced himself to stand and turn away. He paused and looked back speaking weakly, "Thank you... I won't forget.. Good night. Zack."

-------------

OK this is a two part Fic! I hope you guys like it it's not the greatest..... but review and tell me what you think.....  
K sorry about the errors! I don't have word to help me out so I searched up a web site to do the editing Sorry again guys! Um..... I know I get lazy with describing things as this fic goes on O.o; I did it all in one sitting sooooooooooo thus the errors and laziness but I think I will definately get around to fixing it up a bit and I will have a second chapter if I get a good enough response; let me know if I should continue Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**After that day the chocobo moved forward; but only a part of him. The other half of the chocobo was left behind where the pup who had shown him so much rested. The chocobo laid with it's head of feathers and beak pressed against the ground; hopeful that the pup would return to him. The chocobo thought for some reason that if he lingered long enough than the puppy would return. After a long long time of waiting and waiting the chocobo began to think that perhaps the puppy had return once and he hadn't recognized him. Maybe he came back not as a puppy but a grown wolf. It had been many moons and suns it was certainly possible. But he knew the puppy or wolf wouldn't give up until he found his chocobo. He knew it was only a matter of time.**

A sad smile crossed Cloud's features as he reached his destination. He hopped off of Fenrir and took a few steps over to the large buster sword; rusty and worn from it's many years in the open but still just as awe inspiring as ever. Just as Zack had once been. Cloud found himself sitting in the same place he often retreated to; directly to the left of the sword he sat with his knees drawn up and his arms loosely around his legs. His head held up by his knees where his chin would often rest. He didn't know why he came here; maybe he was just habit at this point. He dismissed that; no... he came here because he was still waiting. There was still a story to tell and he would visit until his story was over; just like Zack had told his own.

**The chocobo's other half lived on that day; moved ahead to live on just as the puppy wished he would. Only the chocobo's mind had all but shattered that day; he didn't just live for the pup, he lived as the puppy. Maybe because it helped him keep the pup close to him; maybe it was all just unintentional. He didn't know why his mind had tricked him to think as much but it ultimately led him back to where the puppy rested. The chocobo regained a part of himself and moved on once again; still leaving his heart behind to wait eagerly for the puppy to come back. The chocobo fought on; he survived every battle and lived. After every battle he would return only to find nothing; but no matter how sad it made the chocobo he refused to give up. He knew someday things would return to normal and he'd see the puppy once again; smiling as if nothing ever happened. **

Cloud frowned as the day shifted quickly into night; how long had he been waiting this time? He debated on camping out but dismissed it. Tifa and Marlene would lecture him about it and he wasn't about to listen to that again. "Unfortunately this chocobo needs to turn in for the night; Until next time pup..."

Every week Cloud brought himself to visit the marked grave; every week he told more and more of his story. The friends he gained; how he defeated Sephiroth; how he defeated the remnants; how he wished that Zack had kept him... His words floated in the air but he was sure they reached Zack's ears.

Years went by but his routine was never phased; even as he grew old, even as he was beginning to die he went back. He had to meet his end where his heart still remained; he couldn't go back to the lifestream without it. The sword that marked the grave looked like it would shatter at any moment. No silver at all was visible at the now copper and brown rusted scrape metal. Without the grace he once carried he all but allowed himself to collapse on his back side taking in a shaky breath, "You can't deny me this time pup..."

**The chocobo waited till his last breath. The air becoming thinner and thinner; his lungs ceasing to rise against the Chocobo's feathered chest. The chocobo's head rested; he was tired and he had lived as his pup had wished. But all he wanted now was to finally see the puppy; he waited so long; he did everything the puppy wished him to do and more. The tired chocobo closed his blue eyes as fresh tears brewed. Would he be denied seeing the other even in his approaching death? Was he really meant to circulate the lifestream alone? Was all his waiting in vain; did the puppy forget about him after all these years?**

**A warm wet nose nuzzled the chocobo's head; the weary bird raised it's head eyes wide as he gazed upon the animal before him. It was no longer a puppy but instead a wolf. The wolf smiled to the chocobo resting itself next to him.**

Cloud took in a shaky breath; it felt like his first. Strong arms wrapped protectively around him; his head buried in Zack's neck as he breathed the fresh scent of Zack's raven black hair. He watched his hands ball into fists around the fabric; but his hands were no longer old or feeble. They were no longer wrinkled and worn; instead he blinked as he realized he was young again. He sat back on his heels and looked over Zack and than himself; they were the same age as they were when Zack had died. Zack chuckled at his 'chocobo' ruffling his hair, "You didn't think I'd leave you behind now did ya Chocobo head?"

Cloud smiled; a smile he only had for the pup before him, "Of course not.. but you sure took your time puppy..."

Together they faded into the lifestream leaving the rusted sword behind witness to the world of their memory.

-------------------

OOOOOOOOOOoooooook so DONE not great not long but DONE um....... sorry if it sucks -.-' I can't decided whether I like it or not the first chapter was a looot better but I kinda forgot where I wanted to go with this last chapter but I never wrote it down and I kind of forgot....... let me know if you guys like it if not I'll change it please Review and let me know Thanks for reading!


End file.
